


Sunsets and Kisses

by AmandineInsensible



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Closeted Characters, Gokusen and Yamada Taro Crossover, Implied Mental Illnesses, Implied Relationships, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandineInsensible/pseuds/AmandineInsensible
Summary: Sho takes Jun to his house to hang out but soon find out that his parents are gone for the afternoon. They both decide to make the most out of it but Jun isn't so sure If he's ready.





	Sunsets and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic. Although I use Jun and Sho's actual names instead of their characters from their respective drama's, the personality, appearances, etc.. are the same so that's why I included the Gokusen/YamadaTaro tag. If you're curious about their age in the fic, they're both 18.

When he looked up Sho was staring at him, his expression soft. Jun couldn't bring himself to look away. He looked into Sho's entrancing brown eyes and felt a blush crawling on his cheeks.  
Sho stood up from the chair, walked around the kitchen counter and walked over to Jun.  
Jun still hadn't looked away and Sho was inches before him, a smile on his face as he reached out his hand to touch Jun's cheek.

Juns heart was beating quickly in his chest and his breathing hitched. Sho's soft hand caressed his cheek gently and before Jun could say anything, Sho slowly leaned in to capture Jun's lips with his own.

The evening sun was shining through the cracks in the curtains, time almost seemed to stop in that moment. colors of Gold, yellow and white painted the kitchen with a sunset aura as the two stood there, lips connecting.  
Jun's insides began to shift with a mix of emotions and thoughts, his heart beating quickly and while his eyes were closed, could feel tears beginning to form. Feelings of love and caring flooded him and for once he felt wanted, he felt cared for and he didn't feel alone, he didn't want those emotions to go.

Sho could feel Jun's lip quivering against his and moved away to meet his eyes.  
Juns eyes had become glossy with tears. Sho used his thumb and padded them away gently, also caressing both cheeks with his hands. Jun couldn't help but continue to tear up, a tear escaped him and slid down his cheek, Sho wiped it away and leaned in to press his forehead against his, noses touching.

Sho smiled and Jun did too despite choking softly on his sobs as he blinked away the tears.  
"I love you..." Sho said softly, his voice wispy and Jun noticed how Sho too, was growing teary eyed. A sob escaped Jun as he looked down and then looked up to touch foreheads again.  
"I love you too" He said before Jun clasped both of Sho's cheeks looked up to make eye contact and pressed his lips against Sho's.

They stood there in the kitchen, beside the breakfast counter, Jun's hands cupping Sho's cheeks and Sho's hands moving to wrap them around Jun to hold him tighter, pressing him closer as Jun opened his mouth, yearning for Sho's affection as Sho began to explore with his tongue.

Time had stopped for them, wanting the moment to last for an eternity while they could finally, for the first time express their love for each other, no parents in the house and nothing that could risk them getting caught.  
Jun pulled away, both breathing heavily for a few seconds before he looked up into Sho's darkened eyes "Your room?"  
Sho nodded and took Jun hands, holding it tightly, intertwining his fingers with Jun's as Sho lead him upstairs into the room at the end of the hallway.

Sho's parents weren't home until midnight, giving them the rest of the evening to do as they please, and In both of their minds, they were going to do exactly that.

Sho opened the bedroom door, pulled Jun in and locking it behind him for safe measures. Sho gently pushed Jun onto his bed and crawled ontop of him to meet his lips once again, capturing them again in a heated kiss, tongue pushing to gain access and explore Jun's mouth. Jun, beneath him, wrapping his arms around Sho, pulling Sho tighter against him.

Sunlight seeped through the cracks in the drawn curtains, the red wallpaper and the orange sparks of the outside world creating a lust-filled aura, Sho's red duvet adding to it.

Sho explored Jun's mouth, the younger let out soft moans beneath him, tongues mixing with each other, trading saliva as they held each other, Sho's fingers running through Jun's black and bleached tipped hair.

Sho could feel Jun's excitement through his jeans, and Sho's jeans too began to feel tighter. He could feel Jun smiling in the kiss; Jun could tell he was also excited.

Jun used this as an opportunity as he moved his hands further down till he reached Sho's firm ass and grabbed it softly, immediately, he could feel Sho's clothed member become harder at the touch and Jun did it again, causing Sho to moan softly against his lips.

Sho moved away from Jun's lips, biting his bottom lip, tracing saliva to his neck and kissing it, sucking on the delicate skin, causing Jun to moan gently as Sho made sure he left marks.  
Trailing further down, Sho sat Jun up to remove his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it onto the ground, leaning back down to kiss his chest, shoulders and stomach, his hands exploring his torso.  
Sho sat up quickly to remove his own shirt, leaning back down to kiss Jun's stomach when Jun's hands cupped his cheeks and pulled him back up to kiss his lips, capturing his flavour again.

Sho made use of his hands by unzipping Jun's jean while keeping his lips pressed against his, pulling them down and removing them entirely, dumping them on the floor, Sho proceeded to remove his own. He moved away from Jun's lips, moving down towards his thighs and pressing kisses against them, moving up, kissing each space he saw before he reached his inner thigh and began to kiss softly, admiring Jun's tented member through the thin grey briefs. He heard a light sob and looked up to Jun who had his arm thrown over his face. Sho grew worried and moved up, moving his arm away to see Jun's reddened face and tear-filled eyes. "Are you okay?" Sho asked gently, caressing his cheeks again.  
Jun gulped "I... I don't know- If I want to do it..."  
Jun covered his face in embarrassment and shame, wanting to not make Sho annoyed at him.  
"We don't have to do It If you don't want to," Sho said back.  
Jun moved his hands away "You're not upset at me...?"  
Sho raised his brow in confused "Upset? Jun I'm more happy that you told me you weren't comfortable with going any further," He moved away from Jun, grabbed the clothes off the ground, folded them quickly and placed them on the desk, moving back to the bed where he drew the blankets back and got Jun in them, Sho moving in next to him and pulling the blankets over the both of them.  
"I could never be upset with you, I don't want us to do anything If either of us are uncomfortable with It. I will never force you to do anything you don't want to do It"  
Jun looked at him, tears welling in his eyes and he couldn't help but sob. Sho held him closely "I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to make you unhappy. I want you to be happy, I want to see your beautiful smile every single day"  
Jun sobbed again.  
"I love you more than anything in the world, Jun. And when I think about the shit you've gone through and what you have to live with It kills me and It keeps me up at night knowing you're unhappy with life and you don't want to be here anymore. But the thought of you not being around anymore hurts me and If I could, I'd spend the rest of my entire life holding you closely in my arms kissing you all over and telling you over and over again how much I love you, and even those words aren't enough to describe how much I care about you"

Jun couldn't stop the tears any longer, he broke down into hysterics, sobbing into Sho's chest as Sho cold held closing, running fingers through his hair and kissing his forehead. "I love you so much Jun, I never want you to leave my side"  
Sho was also tearing up as he closed his eyes and leaned his head on Jun's, holding him tightly.  
"I'll never stop loving you Sho"  
"I'll always love you Jun"

Sho held him there until he felt Jun fall asleep in his embrace and he too, welcomed the slow fall into a slumber, knowing Jun was with him and in his arms.


End file.
